Not What I Expected
by Animation101
Summary: When Larry gets a postcard from his niece and nephew, he decides to pack up and go to Gravity Falls. But the exhibits sneak onto Larry s Plane in a crate, they accidently bring to life all of the oddities in the Mystery Shack through the tablet. Now it s up to Larry, Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of the gang to capture these fake monsters before the real monsters wake up.
1. Chapter 1

**Not What I Expected**

**Chapter 1**

**Remembering a Few Old Faces**

Larry sat at the reciponist desk and sighed. He had just received a letter. He wasn't sure whether to open it now with the exhibits roaming around or wait till he got home.

Teddy over heard his sigh and went over to him. "What seems to be troubling you my boy?"

Larry said. "Oh well. I got this letter in the mail and I`m not sure if I should open it here."

Jedediah and Octavius got out of their car and climbed onto the desk. Jed said. "Well, read it Gigantor!" Oct said. "It could be good news."

Laa popped up and said. "Dad! Read! Paper!" Dexter clapped his hands as Rexy wagged his tail.

Larry smiled and said. "Ok, I`ll open it. He opened the letter. It was a postcard. It said.

**Hey Uncle Larry!**

**It`s your niece Mabel! This summer has been amazing! I and Dipper have been at Gravity Falls, Oregon! We`re working at the Mystery Shack! It`s run by our Grunkle Stan! There`s so many cool things I did! Like Make new friends, won a pig named Waddles, and saw a bunch of other cool stuff! So anyways, have fun in New York!**

_Hi Uncle Larry._

_This summer has been kind of fun. And yes Mabel did win a pig but we also fell down a hole, almost got killed several times, and solving mysteries. It looks like I`m running out of writing space so, Goodbye._

**Sincera-Sincrea-Siner-**_Sincerely _**Mabel**_ and Dipper._

On the back, was a picture of Dipper and Mabel. The first thing out of anyone`s mouth was Jed saying. "Who names their kid Dipper? Is that a form of Child Abuse?"

Larry looked at him then sighed. "You know what? I`m gonna visit them for a couple of days." He got up. Teddy blinked. "But what about us?" Larry said. "You guys can handle yourself. Listen, I`ll only be gone for a few days."

Teddy sighed. "Ok…." Larry got up and got some supplies. Jed said. "Really….Child Abuse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not What I Expected**

**Chapter 2**

**Fell for It Again**

Larry arrived at the Mystery Shack, looking at the letter to check if it was the right address. Nicky had come with him but he was checking out the arcade.

Mabel ran out the door and hugged him. "OH, UNCLE LARRY! You`re here!" Larry smiled and said. "Yep. It was very quick. No one else was on the plane for some reason."

Dipper came out and said. "Hey, Uncle Larry." "Hey Dipper." Larry replied. Dipper asked. "Is Nick here?" "Yeah, he went to check out the arcade." Mabel then pulled out her pet pig. "This is Waddles, Uncle Larry!" Waddles oinked.

Larry blinked. "HI, Waddles…." Mabel grabbed Larry`s hand. "C'mon, I`ll show you around!" Larry was dragged along. Dipper sighed and followed.

Mabel said to her Grunkle Stan as he was fixing an attraction. "Grunkle Stan! Look, It`s Uncle Larry!"

He blinked and looked at Larry only he had a scary mask on and spooked Larry. He screamed. Stan laughed. "Oh, you always fall for that! Oh, and you too Larry." Dipper was shaking. Stan said. "What you have a job as a security guard at a museum or something?"

"Uh, yes….." "How much money you make per night?" "25 dollars per night." "HAH! I make 30 dollars per day!" Larry blinked.

Mabel said. "This is Wendy and that`s Soos!" Wendy said. 'Sup." Soos said. "Hi, Dipper and Mabel`s Uncle!" Larry waved and looked at the attractions.

"These look so fake." Larry said. Stan said. "Says the guy who works at the big fancy pants museum in New York." Mabel said. "Oh right! I almost forgot. Uncle Larry, we got this package from the museum?"

He blinked. "Package? From the Museum?" Mabel brought Larry to the big long crate outside. "See! We haven`t opened it yet. We were waiting for you." Dipper asked. "Do you know what it is?" Larry frowned. "I know what it is alright…. and by nightfall you're gonna know why I`m frowning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Not What I Expected**

**Chapter 3**

**When The Sun Goes Down…**

Larry waited when Soos, Wendy, and Stan left to open the box. Stan said. "If it`s a bomb, You`re the one getting arrested. He frowned.

When he was gone, Mabel said. "NOW CAN WE OPEN THE BOX UNCLE LARRY?!" Larry said. "Ok, Fine. But you got to promise not to tell anyone else about this." Dipper said. "Why? Is it a Bomb?" Larry said. "No, it is not a bomb!"

Mabel pulled out a crowbar and opened the box. Dipper and Mabel said. "Whoa…" Larry smiled a bit. Dipper said. "There`s Teddy Roosevelt, Sacagawea, and Attila The Hun!" Mabel said. "There`s This Egyptian Guy, This Caveman Guy, This Cute Monkey, and OH! There`s a little cowboy and solider guy in this guy`s hat!"

Then Dipper and Mabel turned around and said. "Do they come to life?" Larry blinked surprised and said. "Uh, Yeah…. How do you know?" Mabel looked at Dipper and giggled.

Dipper said. "Tell us how those come to life and we`ll tell you we know that." Larry sighed and said. "Ok. So, every night, this tablet glows in the museum and it brings everything to life including a dinosaur, an Easter Island Head, and these guys. They must have snuck themselves in a crate here. Now, how do you know?"

Dipper pulled out a book with six fingers and the number 3 on it. "One day, I found this in the woods in a hatch when I pulled a machine that was in a tree. It told me everything I need to know about this town." Mabel suddenly cut in. "AND THERE WERE GNOMES THAT TRIED TO MARRY ME, A SEA MONSTER THAT TURNED OUT TO BE SOME OLD GUY`S ROBOT, A CRAZY PSHCYIE WHO ALSO TRIED TO MARRY ME, AND OTHER MONSTERS!" Larry blinked, surprised.

Dipper said. "And one time, we discovered Stan`s secret room where he had tons of wax figures that came to life at night. They didn`t need a tablet."

Larry blinked, surprised. "Uh…." Then saw that the sun was going down. He said. "Oh! Get Ready!" The 3 stood away from the crate as the exhibits came to life once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not What I Expected**

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting New Faces**

Jed was the first to speak as he said "I thought we agreed never to do this again." Dipper and Mabel were shocked at first not saying a thing. Octavious was the next to say something. "Is that Child Abuse and his sister?"

Dipper said. "What?" Teddy said to the two miniatures. "Be quiet, you two." Dexter jumped onto Mabel`s shoulder. She giggled. "Wow! An animal`s on my shoulder!"

The exhibits blinked as Jed whispered. "She`s not the quickest gunslinger in the west." Octavious replied. "Well neither does the boy." "What?" "Neither of them have guns." "Forget it." "Why would children have guns in the first place?" "FORGET IT!"

Everything seemed to be just fine. Dipper was talking about history and stuff while Mabel flirted. Until….. Laa started freaking out. Dipper said. "Hey, Um. Your caveman is broken."

Larry blinked and went over to his 'lookalike' "Hey man, what`s wrong?" He shouted. "BEAR GRRRRRRRRRR!" Mabel said. "We don`t have any bears around here?" Suddenly, a roar was heard.

Jed said. "Is that Rexy?" Larry said. "No, Rexy`s back at the museum." Jed then sniffed the air. "Wait a minute; I smell…..Corn and jackalopes."

Larry said. "Can you guys stop talking about Roars and Corn?!" Teddy said. "I smell the corn and Jackalope too." Sacagawea said. "Me too."

Mabel said. "Whoa! You can smell jackalopes?! It is true that you learn something every day!" Dipper said. "Mabel, you can smell everything. Maybe it`s a ghost or something. And believe me I`ve delt with ghosts."

Jed muttered. "Yeah, right….." Dipper heard him and said. "Yeah, coming from the 100 year old cowboy." Jed said. "WHAT DID YOU SEE TO ME YOU COTTON PICKING LITTLE VARMINT?!" Dipper said. "Yeah you heard me you old stinky miner!" Jed said. "MY MOTHER WAS A MINER THAT`S IT LET ME AT HIM!"

Larry said. "Both you stop it!" Ahkmenrah bent down to Dipper`s level and said. "Do you have perhaps some exhibits because this does look like a museum?"

Dipper said. "Yeah, but…. Oh no…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Not What I Expected**

**Chapter 5**

**Problems All Around**

Suddenly, there was a burst of energy as different weird creature came to life and stormed out of the Mystery Shack. Lucially, the group hid behind the counter. "WHAT IN THE HECK IS THIS STUFF?!" Jed yelled.

Dipper said. "IT must be Stans`s exhibits!" Ahk said. "Why does that leg….have an eye on it?" Larry said. "I found your jackalope and corn horse?" Mabel said. "That`s a cornicorn. Waddles ate it once. Right, waddles?"

Waddles was gone in the distance he got snactched up by a pteradon.

Mabel screamed. "WE HAVE TO GET WADDLES BACK!" Dipper said. "Mabel, Who knows how many creatures are out there? We haven`t even seen all of Grunkle Stans stuff! WHAT IF HE`S HIDING A SMILING BOMB CALLED BOMBY IN THE VENDING MACHINE?!"

Larry said. "Look, kids. We just have to round them up and get them back here before sunrise." Mabel said. "Why sunrise?" "They`ll disappear." Dipper said. "Grunkle Stan will kill us!"

Jed said. "WAIT! I`ve got an idea… What if we use the skinny kid as bait. We strap him to a loud boombox and all the monsters will come to him and they`ll all fall into a trap. The End."

Dipper said. "First off. Why me? Second of all, Are you crazy?!" "Yes, yes I am." "Sure, even if the monsters do come to me, other monsters will get in the trap. And They`ll wreck the shack even more!"

Teddy said. "Wait, real monsters?" Larry explained to Teddy about Dipper`s journal. "Oh." He said.

Larry said. "How about we`ll split up into groups of two and try to get the monsters using each of their weaknesses. There had to be something in that journal right?"

Dipper nodded. "Ok. Let`s go." But then suddenly….."Hey, are you gonna buy something?"


End file.
